This invention relates to a support for the hull of a boat, and particularly to a support in which the boat hull will center itself in the support.
Hull supports are required for supporting the boat while in dry storage or for holding the boat while it is placed into or withdrawn from the water. Ideally, hull supports will hold the hull such that the boat is upright and the keel is along the center line of the support. One of the simplest hull supports for dry storage is a series of timbers with brackets and wedges. More elaborate hull supports are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,407,375 issued Feb. 21, 1922 to Burbank, 1,515,435 issued Nov. 11, 1924 to Glover, 1,614,131 issued Jan. 11, 1927 to Johnson, and 3,139,277 issued Jun. 30, 1964 to Mears.
The hull supports o the prior art require a trial and error effort to center the keel within the support. The hull support according to the present invention will automatically cause the keel to center itself within the support.